Le Ying et le Yang
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Elle est flic, il est criminel. Elle est dévouée à ses amis, il n'hésite pas à détruire sur son passage pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Elle est la lumière, lui l'obscurité. - Caroline, il te blessera forcément. - Nik, elle te mènera à ta perte. Le destin peut parfois se montrer très vicieux mais ils ont un point commun: Ils s'aiment.
1. Chapter 1

Salut!

Me voilà avec un One-Shot transformé en Five-Shots! J'écris sur ce couple qui m'inspire énormément et que j'adore! Bref voici le résumé.

**Elle est flic, il est criminel.**

**Elle est dévouée à ses amis, il n'hésite pas à détruire sur son passage pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.**

**Elle est la lumière, lui l'obscurité.**

**Les contraires s'attirent et en voici une preuve.**

**- Caroline, il te blessera forcément.**

**- Klaus, elle te mènera à ta perte.**

**Le destin peut parfois se montrer vicieux. Mais malgré tout, ils ont un point commun: Ils s'aiment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!

Me voici pour vous présenter le premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! ;)

* * *

Mikaelson... Ce nom faisait trembler toute la planète. Certaines personne disait que c'était une légende et ceux qui étaient capable de prouver le contraire mourraient dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Mikaelson... Cette famille redoutable et puissante qui parcourait la terre entière et laissait des traces derrière eux. Mikaelson... Dirigé par un couple s'accordant parfaitement, tout deux froids et sans émotions. Mikaelson... Famille composée de quatre frères et une sœur. Aucune de leurs victimes ne s'en étaient sortis car, quiconque gênait cette fratrie finissait enterré dans une forêt isolée.

- Nik! Cria une voix féminine. Il a tourné à droite.

- C'est bon Bekah, je gère. Roule plus vite.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et roula plus vite tandis que son frère tenait un AA-12 dans sa main, attendant le bon moment pour tirer.

- Accélère de sept kilomètre. Ordonna t-il.

Rebekah le fit alors, faisant avec précision ce que son frère lui demandait.

- 5... Commença son frère 4...3...2...1...

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, Logan Fell avait reçut la balle sur sa tempe, explosant littéralement tout les vaisseaux sanguins s'y trouvant. La voiture de la victime dévia alors et se retrouva sur un bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Klaus sourit légèrement. Le conseil allait bientôt recevoir le message de sa famille.

- C'est bon, on peut rentrer maintenant! Sourit-il.

Rebekah se tournant un instant pour regarder son frère. Elle l'admirait. Il était son modèle: Puissant, précis et minutieux. Ils abandonnèrent alors la voiture dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour rejoindre leur frère qui conduisait un camion de livraison, la parfaite combine.

- Salut! Vous avez réussi? S'enquit leur jeune frère.

- Quelle question! Nik réussit toujours! Sourit Rebekah.

- Et toi Kol... Un camion de livraison! Où l'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Klaus.

- Chacun ses combine, mon frère! Rigola t-il.

Ils rentrèrent alors chez eux, dans un manoir isolé de la ville de Mystic-Falls. Ils venaient d'y aménager. Ils trouvèrent alors leurs parents et Elijah au salon, élaborant un nouveaux plan.

- Mes enfants! Sourit Esther, comment cela s'est-il passé?

- Parfaitement bien! S'enjoua Rebekah.

- Je suis fier de vous! Sourit Mikaël. Niklaus, mon fils!

Klaus lui sourit légèrement.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Demanda Klaus.

- J'espère que le conseil a compris la leçon. Mais ils vont sûrement riposter alors on prévoit l'enlèvement d'un des leurs. Expliqua son père.

Le conseil... Les plus grands ennemis des Mikaelson. Le conseil estimait qu'il était de leur devoir d'arrêter cette famille puissante, étant donné que leurs crimes avaient commencés dans cette ville.

- Qui devrai-je torturer? S'enquit Klaus.

- Niklaus... Commença Elijah.

- Ils ont tué Finn! Si je ne les torture pas, ma santé mentale périra! S'énerva Klaus.

Mikaël sourit légèrement, fier de voir que celui qu'il détestait auparavant était devenu cet homme fort qui se tenait devant lui.

- Nik... L'avertit Rebekah.

- Qui est-ce? S'impatienta Klaus.

- Caroline Forbes. Soupira simplement Mikaël.

**- Klaus! Pourquoi? Pleura une blonde qui le retenait par le bras.**

**- C'est fini Caroline. Je suis un Mikaelson, tu es une Forbes. Ne va pas chercher plus loin! Cria t-il.**

**- Je t'ai dit que je n'en avait rien à faire du conseil, Nik! Ne me laisse pas! Continua t-elle.**

**- C'est dans ton sang Caroline... Tu fais partie de ce maudit conseil! J'ai déjà réussi à convaincre mon père de ne pas te tuer... Maintenant il faut que tu me laisses partir .**

**- Klaus...Je t'aime!**

**- Désolé...**

**- Ma mère... Mon père... Ils avaient raison! Tu me laisses tomber... Ils m'avaient dit que tu allais me blesser et je leurs ais affirmé le contraire! Ne les donne pas raison! Je t'en prie. Pleura Caroline.**

**- Adieu. Soupira Klaus.**

**- BORDEL! JE T'AIME! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS LE COMPRENDRE! Cria t-elle tout en s'éloignant de lui.**

**- Moi aussi, SweetHeart... Moi aussi je t'aime... Murmura t-il, après s'être assuré qu'elle était partie.**

**Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé son regard azur...**

- Caroline? Répéta t-il, surpris.

- Oui... Soupira Elijah.

Le coeur de Klaus rata un battement. Se remémorant son rire, son regard et ses manières, il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Ok, pas de problèmes. Reprit-il d'une voix froide et dure, après avoir ouvert ses yeux.

- Attends... C'est une blague?! S'écria Rebekah.

- Rebekah... Commença Mikaël.

- Non! Pourquoi **elle**? Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi?! C'est injuste! Vous êtes horribles! Cria Rebekah les larmes aux yeux.

- Bekah... Murmura Klaus.

- Non! Et toi tu vas laisser faire? **Toi**! bordel! On parle de Care' là! **Tu** vas la **torturer**?

- **Stop**! Cria Klaus.

- Tu as beau faire le dure maintenant, mais tu ne supporteras pas! Tu ne pourras pas l'entendre pleurer, te supplier de l'achever... Rendre son dernier soupir... Pleura Rebekah.

Rebekah partit se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre. Caroline avait été une de ses deux seules amies, sa confidente. Elles discutaient de tout ensemble et elle, Caroline et Jennifer était comme les trois mousquetaires. Mais ses deux amies avait été lâchement abandonnées par ses frères. Elle était donc ensuite restée seule.

- Elle a raison. Siffla Kol en sortant ensuite de la pièce.

Klaus baissa la tête.

- Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Bredouilla t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir son beau père lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu accompliras bien ta mission? S'enquit Mikaël.

- Oui, Père. Dit Klaus, fermement.

- Bien, je suis fier de toi. Sourit son père.

Klaus acquiesça de la tête et sortit. Entre Mikaël et lui, rien n'avait été simple. Le début de son enfance avait été calme. Mais, le jour de ses cinq ans, Mikaël avait découvert que Niklaus n'était pas son fils. Après ce jour, Mikaël avait été particulièrement rude avec son " bâtard" de fils. Il le battait, le malmenait et beaucoup d'autres choses. Un jour, Klaus, à 16 ans, avait commencé à sortir avec une jolie blondinette. Une Forbes. Leur relation avait alors duré trois ans. Mais un jour, son père l'apprenant, avait posé un ultimatum à Klaus: Elle ou sa Famille? Klaus avait alors choisit sa famille, et depuis ce jour avec gagné l'estime de Mikaël qui agrandissait chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, il était hors de question de décevoir son père! Il allait accomplir la mission donnée par ses parents. Il allait enlevé et torturé Caroline jusqu'à la mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut!

Me voilà de retour pour le second chapitre! ;) Merci pour les... La review... J'espère qu'il y aura plus de lecteurs comme dans mon autre fiction: Chez le psy. Bref voici le second OS.

BoKenzie: Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon FS donne envie! ;)

Deuxième Partie

- Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. Sourit Tyler.

- Je suis habillée comme ça tout les jours... C'est l'uniforme du conseil... Sourit Caroline.

- Mmh... Lâcha t-il, son visage niché dans le coup de Caroline, même avec un sac de pomme de terre tu serais toujours aussi magnifique!

Tyler leva sa tête et embrassa sa belle. Elle sourit contre ses lèvre et se détacha de lui.

- Je doit bosser Ty'... Soupira t-elle.

- Je suis entrain d'entretenir ma nana! Je bosse moi aussi! Rigola t-il.

Caroline rigola et le poussa légèrement.

- Sérieusement! Laisse-moi aller travailler!

- Ma mère est ta boss! Care'...

Elle lui embrassa furtivement la joue et s'en allant en rigolant.

- Désolée! Rigola t-elle.

Elle marcha alors dans la rue, saluant quelques connaissances au passage. Tyler et elle était en couple depuis maintenant quatre ans et demi. Elle l'aimait vraiment, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Klaus. Avec Klaus, c'était passionnel, vrai et sincère. Elle aimait réellement Tyler mais, elle savait que Klaus était l'amour de sa vie. Celui qu'elle avait perçu comme tel dès le premier regard. C'était tellement évident. Elle se remémorait ses moments passés avec lui quand elle e sentait vraiment mal. Elle arriva alors au bureau et fus surprise de voir Meredith en larmes.

- Meredith?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit Caroline, inquiète.

- Mon... Mon cousin... Balbutia t-elle en deux sanglots. Il est mort...

- Logan?

- Oui...

- Oh mon Dieu... Je suis désolée... Comment? S'attrista la belle blonde.

- Les Mikaelson. Reprit-elle d'une voix plus froide.

Caroline baissa la tête, les Mikaelson. Ils étaient donc de retour en ville.

- Care'! Tu as bien fait de laisser Klaus partir! C'est sans doute lui qui a tiré! Le plus sanguinaire et le plus indifférant.

- Je sais... Murmura t-elle.

Un policer arriva devant elles et donna un paquet de mouchoir à Meredith.

- Mes sincères condoléances... Le meurtrier est, comme nous nous le doutions, Niklaus Mikaelson. Une caméra a filmée le tout depuis une station de service.

Caroline acquiesça alors et enlaça Meredith.

- Je suis désolée Meredith...

- C'est un miracle que toi tu soies en vie. Avec les rapports que entretenait avec lui... Avec chacun d'entre eux... Dit Meredith.

- Il ne m'aurait pas tué... Ni **eux**. Les défendit Caroline.

- Ne sois pas si naïve! Commença à s'énerver Meredith.

- Moi naïve?! Si tu es dans cet état c'est uniquement parce que Kol a refusé à tes avances!

- Je ne savais pas que c'était un meurtrier! S'exclama Meredith.

- Tu as tué des gens toi aussi! Tu es une meurtrière également! Lui rappela Caroline.

- Pour le bien de notre ville! Pour protéger nos habitants de ces abominations! Ragea la brune.

- Ce qui n'a fait que les énerver! Ce qui as tué ton cousin! S'énerva Caroline.

- Qu'est ce qu tu insinues Forbes?! Que c'est de ma faute?!

- Oui!

- Tu es aveuglée par te sentiments pour ce monstre! Tu n'es pas objective!

- Parce que tu l'es toi? Et je suis objective! Je ne l'aime plus! Se défendit la tornade blonde.

- Non... Tu l'aimes et il te manque! Tu es au moins aussi horrible qu'eux!

- Tu dis ça parce que tu a déclenché un guerre entre eux et le conseil et on sait tous qui perdra! Tu viens de perdre ton cousin, bordel!

Meredith sa jeta alors sur Caroline. Jennifer intervînt alors et les sépara.

- Bordel! Vous travaillez là! Cria t-elle.

- C'est elle qui... Coommença Meredith.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire! Rentre chez toi t'es à bout à cause du décès de ton cousin et j'en suis désolée! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à une de tes collègue! Dit Jennifer.

- Elle n'est pas l'une des notre! Mais pourquoi je te le dis à toi! Tu as fricoté un moment avec Kol! Ragea Meredith.

- Et tu veux voir mon poing fricoter avec ta gueule?! S'énerva Jennifer.

Kol était un sujet sensible chez Jennifer. Elle déclarait le détester mais elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Meredith avait tenter de les séparer au lycée et cela s'était soldé par un lamentable échec. Depuis que Jennifer était haut-gradée au conseil, Meredith lui faisait bien comprendre que cela la gênait.

- Calmez-vous... Tenta un policier.

- Ta gueule! Siffla Jennifer.

- T'es vulgaire en plus? Sourit Meredith.

- Et toi t'es jalouse et future chômeuse! Persifla Jennifer.

Caroline attrapa le bras de son amie pour l'éloigner un peu. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'au bureau de Jennifer. Caroline ferma la porte.

- Laisse-la Jenny! Elle est à bout... Dit Caroline.

- On l'est tous! Ces connards ont encore tué l'un des nôtre!

- Jenny...

- Caroline tu ne pourras pas toujours les défendre! S'énerva Jennifer.

- Et toi tu ne pourras pas toujours renier tes sentiments envers Kol!

Jennifer balança plusieurs feuilles par terre, donne un coup de pied sur son bureaux, et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle soupira et cala sa tête sur ses bras qui étaient sur son bureau.

- Même quand il est loin de moi, il a contrôle sur moi! Il m'énerve! Soupira Jennifer.

- Klaus me manque parfois mais si je le vois un jour... J'aurai des envies de meurtres...

- J'arrive pas a y croire... Ils ont tué Finn... On a tué Finn! On les a laissé faire! Ragea Jennifer.

- Jennifer, tu ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire... Tu...

- Caroline! Cria Jennifer en lâchant quelques larmes, Finn est mort parce que mes hommes ont mal interprétés mes ordres!

Caroline prit son amie dans ses bras, pleurant elle aussi.

- Je sais... Murmura Caroline.

Jennifer essuya ses larmes rapidement.

- Je vais prendre l'air... Dit Caroline, J'en ai besoin!

- Ok...

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans le coin des fumeurs! Dit la blonde tout en sortant.

Arrivée dehors, elle sortit une cigarette quand quelqu'un arriva derrière elle. Il porta un mouchoir à son nez... Du chlorophylle... Caroline eut juste le temps d'attraper son agresseur par ses colliers et en faire tomber un d'entre eux...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Me voici avec le troisième chapitre de mon FS(Five Shots). J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu et alors le voilà.

Chapitre 3

Caroline était toujours inconsciente et Klaus la regardait ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son père l'avait chargé de mettre fin à la vie de la belle blonde. Sa respiration était régulière, signe qu'elle était juste endormie.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque, Kol. Répondit Klaus.

- Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en quittant Jennifer, mais **jamais** je ne la tuerai! Rétorqua Kol.

- Je... Si Caroline est ma seule faiblesse alors... Je vais devoir l'éliminer.

- Nik! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est... C'est Caroline! S'exclama Kol.

- Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire moi? Hein? S'énerva Klaus.

- En tout cas, ce que tu ne dois pas faire c'est la tuer! S'exclama Kol.

Klaus soupira et baissa la tête.

- Tu sais qu'on ne te laissera pas faire! Rebekah et moi, on t'en empêchera! Souffla Kol avant de quitter la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait Caroline.

Klaus soupira et baissa son regard jusqu'au corps de Caroline.

* * *

Jennifer travaillait encore dans son bureau quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Je suis occupée! A moins que ce soit Caroline, je suis pas occupée! Cria Jennifer.

- Jennifer, mademoiselle Mikaelson... Commença Mr Lockwood.

- C'est Jennifer Bennett , maintenant. Le divorce a été prononcer. Répondit Jennifer, les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur.

- Désolé... C'est l'habitude... Caroline Forbes s'est fait kidnapper... Annonça le maire de Mystic-Falls.

- Quoi?! S'exclama Jennifer.

- Nos hommes sont sur l'affaire et il n'y a aucun indices... Mis à part ce collier... Vous l'avez déjà vu?

**Jennifer, Kol et Klaus regardaient un film au cinéma en buvant des soda. **

**- Care va avoir un peu de retard... Elle est coincée avec ses parents... Dit Jennifer.**

**Kol acquiesça et en voulant embrasser Jennifer, il versa un peu de soda sur son frère.**

**- Putain Kol! Mes colliers bordel! S'exclama Klaus.**

**- Désolé! Répondit-il.**

**- C'est bon au pire... Il t'en rachètera! Dit Jennifer.**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en rachète! Ok? S'exclama Klaus.**

**- Chut! Dit quelqu'un derrière lui.**

**- Ferme-là!Dit Klaus en s'en allant.**

**Jennifer se tourna vers Kol.**

**- C'est bon j'y vais... Souffla t-elle avant de l'embrasser et partir.**

**Elle arriva dehors et trouva Klaus entrain d'essuyer un de ses collier.**

**- Hey... Ça va? S'enquit-elle.**

**- Non...**

**- Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ce ne sont que des colliers! Dit Jennifer.**

**- Ce sont ceux d'Henrik. Tu connais son histoire... Avant de mourir, il m'a confié ces colliers...**

**- Oh... Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas...**

**- C'est bon... C'est pas grave... J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré... Se calma Klaus.**

**- Oui... Peut-être... Et un peu... Ironisa Jennifer.**

**- Bon ok! Alors on va voir ce films, Jenny?**

**- Jenny? Tu te lance dans l'affectif? Rigola Jennifer.**

**- Peut-être... Après tout, tu fais pratiquement parti de la famille... Futur madame Mikaelson... Tu peux m'appeler Nik, Jenny!**

**- Quelle délicate attention, NIK... Tu es trop gentil... Ironisa Jennifer.**

**- Ne t'y habitues pas trop! J'ai plusieurs anecdotes assez marrantes à raconter pour ton mariage... Rigola Klaus.**

**- Ah oui? Fais-ça et tu verras ce que je dirais au tiens! Sourit Jennifer.**

**- Comment tu sais que... C'est ça rigole bien!**

**Ils allaient rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle quand Caroline arriva.**

**- Hey! Désolée du retard! Sourit-elle.**

**- C'est pas grave ma douce! Sourit Klaus.**

Jennifer regarda longuement le collier avant de nier. Le maire acquiesça et s'en alla. Jennifer ouvrit son tiroir et prit son arme. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et prit sa voiture, se dirigeant vers le manoir Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla. Où était-elle? Elle était allongée sur le sol. Elle tenta de se lever, et elle remarqua les chaines qui la retenaient.

- Qu'est ce que... Commença t-elle.

- Bonjour Caroline. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Elle se retourna vivement et elle le vit... Lui... Il l'avait kidnappée... Caroline se maudit pour le trouver plus beau que jamais. Il la fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il dégageait ce charme inouï mais en regardant ses yeux, Caroline ne trouva rien. Pas d'amour, aucune lueurs, aucune émotions, Rien!

Klaus , lui, la fixait froidement. Il ne voulait pas et n'allait pas flancher. Il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il ne voulait rien resentir. Il allait éliminer Caroline, éliminer sa faiblesse. Caroline le détaillait, littéralement. Elle le relukait?! Klaus enleva cette idée de sa tête et se concentra son premier but. Et pour être honnête, il trouvait ça plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il pensait avant que Caroline ouvre la bouche.

- Est-ce que tu vas me tuer? Demanda la voix brisée de Caroline.

BAM! D'un coup, toutes ses résolutions avaient disparues.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'en suis capable? Demanda Klaus, ému.

- Oui. Répondit-elle après avoir inspirer profondément.

Klaus détourna le regard. Facile, huh? C'est ca oui!

Kol et Rebekah réfléchissaient à un moyen de sauver Caroline. Que faire?

- Ok alors je retourne son attention et toi tu libère Care'? Répéta Rebekah.

- Oui... Il faut qu'o-gan l'empêche de faire ça... Souffla Kol.

- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas le faire... Il n'osera pas... Il l'aime trop... Expliqua Rebekah.

- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il avait tout à l'heure!

- Il ne valait certainement rien face au regard qu'il a l'habitude de lancer à Care! Rétorqua Rebekah.

- Très bien! Restons là assis à attendre! En misant sur la bienveillance de Nik! S'énerva Kol.

* * *

L

- Caroline...

- Arrête! C'est quoi ce petit jeu, hein? Tu vas me faire croire que je suis en sécurité pour finalement ?! S'écria Caroline.

- Bien sur que non! Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années passées ensemble tu comprendrais que je ne te blesserai jamais!

- Je suis actuellement attachée par des chaînes et retenue contre ma volonté! Cria Caroline.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas physiquement blessée... Bredouilla Klaus.

Caroline lâcha un rire mauvais. Non mais il était sérieux? Il la kidnappait, l'attachait et la menaçait et il lui disait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal?! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que elle croyait... Et le charisme qu'il dégageait l'énervait encore plus.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici alors? Ragea Caroline.

- Je... Mon père ma demandé de... Il veut que je te tue...

- Quoi?!

- Mais je ne vais pas le faire! J'ai changé d'avis! Se rattrapa Klaus.

- Changer d'avis?!

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis incapable de te faire du mal... Murmura t-il.

- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi veut-il ma mort? Je n'ai rien fait!

- RIEN FAIT?! Rétorqua Klaus, Tu fais parti des personnes qui ont assassiner mon frère!

Caroline baissa la tête, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire.

- Finn ne voulait pas de cette vie! Il voulait une petite maison aux barrière blanches, un chiens et trois enfants avec sa femme! Sage a énormément souffert de sa mort... Comme nous tous... Tu étais là quand Meredith a tiré sur Finn et tu n'as rien fait! Tu l'as regardé mourir! Tu n'as rien fait! S'énerva Klaus.

- Klaus...

- Et moi je continue à ne vouloir que ton bonheur alors que toi tu ne veux que mon malheur!

- C'EST FAUX! Klaus je t'aime! Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se serait passé si tu avais été à la place de Finn! Je... Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai essayé de me reconstruire! Nouvelle maison, nouveau job, nouveau copain, nouveau...

- Nouveau copain?! Comment ça nouveau copain! La coupa Klaus, énervé.

- Oui, nouveau copain!

- Comment s'appelle t-il? Ragea Klaus.

- Il s'appelle... Pourquoi tu veux savoir son nom?

- Pour le tuer bien sur! Souffla Klaus.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en ai envie! Répondit Klaus.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas!

- Pourquoi? Répéta Caroline.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée de te savoir avec ce type!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je t'aime! Avoua Klaus.

* * *

Kol et Rebekah étaient dans les couloirs avec leurs armes. Kol avait un taser et Rebekah des tranquillisants.

- Bon alors, tu vas le voir et tu discute avec lui! Dès qu'il se rendra compte de la supercherie, parce qu'il s'en rendra compte, tu lui tireras une flèche tranquillisante! Tu n'auras beaucoup de temps pour détacher Care parce que Nik est habitué à ce genre de produit et se réveillera assez rapidement! A ce moment, j'arrive et t'aide à transporter Caroline! Ok?

- Compris! Sourit Rebekah.

Elle n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Son frère Klaus était son exemple, son mentor. Quand il faisait quelque chose, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais cette fois-ci, n'avait-elle pas raison de lui tenir tête? Tuer Caroline était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'est jamais eu! La seule d'ailleurs... Mais bon, comme on dit, il y avait une première fois à tout...

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher jusqu'aux caves quand ils croisèrent Elijah.

- 'Lijah! Sourit Kol, Quelle bonne surprise!

- Bonne? Vraiment? Répondit celui-ci sceptique.

- Toujours! Bon c'est pas tout mais on va te laisser! On va... Nourrir les chevaux! Sourit faussement Kol.

- Ah oui? Et vous nourrissez souvent les chevaux avec des tranquillisants? Les demanda Elijah.

- Heu... On essaye un nouveau régime alimentaire! Oui, Sucre d'Orge a pris du poids! Expliqua Kol.

- Sucre d'Orge? Peu importe, dîtes-moi immédiatement ce que vous manigancez!

- Rebekah... Demanda de l'aider Kol.

- Débrouille-toi!

- Traitresse! Ragea Kol.

- J'attends toujours! S'impatienta Elijah.

- On ne va surtout pas sauver Caroline! Rigola nerveusement Kol.

- Crétin! Lâcha Rebekah.

Elijah se massa les tempes un instant.

- Ce que vous faites est irréfléchis et stupide. Dit Elijah.

- Le plan vient de Kol, fallait pas t'attendre à plus. Sourit Rebekah.

Kol poussa légèrement sa grande sœur.

- Bon, faites ce que vous avez à faire, je vais distraire les parents. Souffla finalement Elijah.

Rebekah sauta au cou d'Elijah.

- Alors on veut rejoindre la bande des irréfléchis et stupide? Sourit Kol.

Rebekah se detacha de son grand frère.

- Pour Caroline! Dit Elijah.

- Pour Care! Lâchèrent Kol et Rebekah en même temps.

Chacun partit alors s'activer à sa tache.


End file.
